


EYNDERTALE

by Enderbrine0628



Category: Eyndertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderbrine0628/pseuds/Enderbrine0628
Summary: Karma is a half-human half-monster that is shoved into the underground. Will she survive? Will she get out? Find out in this story!





	

“Karma! Come on, we’re gonna be late! Your Aunt said  _ exactly _ at the sun’s peak!”

 

Karma lifted their ear a little bit when they heard their dad yell, so they shoved some more things into their bag and checked themself in the mirror.

 

A line where their fur began trailed across their face, enough to cover their eye, but not their nose or mouth. They had long, black hair, and black goat horns which, of course, got them mistaken for the devil many times, but they were ok with the way they looked. 

 

They had on a white t-shirt, some khaki shorts, black stockings, brown fur boots (technically not wrong, since no animals were  _ harmed _ ), and a little yellow coat that barely hid the fur on their left arm. They had long since lost their glasses, but they didn’t care anymore. Karma was probably better off not being able to see anyone’s disgusted glares, or their rude gestures.

 

Throwing their pack over their shoulder, Karma slid down the steps, and grabbed the picture of their mom, a black goat monster who survived after the war, and their dad, a human smiling at her side. Karma didn’t know why they grabbed it, but they felt like they would want it.

 

“There you are, pumpkin! Ready to go to Ebott?” their dad beamed. Karma noticed their mom smiling at the two of them. Karma nodded enthusiastically, and shooted out the door to the horse cart.

 

As their mom and dad got in the cart, Karma could feel the excitement in the air!


End file.
